


Like Hyung and Dongsaeng

by defongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post Disbandment AU, domestic ongniel, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defongniel/pseuds/defongniel
Summary: "When we moved to our next dorm we shared a room. It was really fun and we were happy.. the day before our beds arrived, we just laid out the mattress and slept. We said "Today, lets just drink some alcohol & share some conversation"~and we ended up talking through the night, until the sun came up.""I hope we meet often~drinking soju from time to time, just like hyung & dongsaeng"





	Like Hyung and Dongsaeng

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be quite sad. I usually write fics when I get a lot of feelings to based my writings on so....  
> An unedited work so please forgive me for the grammar mistakes and story lapses.  
> I based this from Seongwu and Daniel's answers from the Therefore interview.

If there is one thing that would always be permanent, Daniel knows it's change.

And by change it means, letting go of things.... people... you once had or been with. 

Change is inevitable just like how their disbandment is. Everyone knows how it is like a ticking bomb that's about to explode when the clock runs out of time. 

 

But for some reasons, he can't seem to accept the fact that something big is going to change forever. It's not like they wouldn't be friends anymore after this. Yes, maybe at times, they would still hang out and go out like they used to but what makes him sad is living without the feeling of going home to the dorms with someone to talk to, share a few bottles of beer with and just have someone to listen to you until you are both too tired baring your soul to each other that you'll eventually fall asleep together... Maybe while sharing few touches, still holding each other's hand or just a subtle hug. 

 

That's the reason why Daniel finds himself again in their old dorm after a long day of practice.

He's about to debut in few days.

He wants to tell somebody about his day went, how nervous he actually was in contrast to the thought that he will always be ready to go solo.  
Daniel surely knows no one will be at their old dorm, the one they stayed at when they first become Wanna One members. Especially during this time when it's almost 3am and everyone else is busy with their own life and career. 

The walk to their dorm was a flood of memories coming back at him all at once. Their first day... And last day here. For some reasons, their previous company agreed to preserve the dorms as if it will always be their place. 

It actually surprised him to arrive at their dorm looking like people had just been there. Even though no one stays at the place, it still feels like everyone is still here. Their living room looks like they had always been clean just like the way Minhyun wants it. Game controllers that he, Woojin and Jihoon used to play with are still neatly placed under the tv set.  
And their first ever family photo as Wanna One members taken during their first variety show is still standing there at the very same place it first stood. 

"Did you all come here?" He whispered to himself while taking a good look at the whole place. That's when he noticed a small corkboard attached to the left side of the wall..... filled with post its and messages. He doesn't remember anyone putting it there but he walked towards it to read the notes. 

"Woojin and Daehwi came here. We all miss you. Come to our debut showcase! We're preparing well!"

 

"I just finished my asia tour! See on my encore show! - Jihoon"

 

"Our comeback is near! Hope to see you on music shows! - Minhyun"

 

"MY SOLO ALBUM IS DOING SO WELL.. You guys supported me, right?" - Small and precious Hyung

 

"I'm good, hyungs! But I miss you all.. I'll be in China for quite some time :'(" - Guanlin

 

"Kids, you know Hyung isn't worried for all of you, right? You are all doing good right? - Jisung"

 

"Yow, yow, yow! Jaehwan was here to write his newly produced song. Listen to it well!" 

 

"I came here with Minhyun hyung after meeting him.. We went to the barbeque place we often go to before. I kinda miss all of you.. Jinyoung"

Daniel did not realize a tear already escaped his left eye. The last time he cried was during their last concert. He barely cries, everyone knows it. But that day, at the behest of his sadness and longing, he cried his heart out. Their messages posted here reminded him of the reason why he cried so much that day. It is the reality of separation from your brother after going through everything after almost two years.  
He ran his fingers through the notes, trying to imagine them actually writing those when they visited when he suddenly heard a loud thump.

 

His head immediately swung towards the direction of the sound and saw light peeking from the room he, Jisung and Seongwu once shared. 

 

"Is someone there?" he barely whispered. It can't be a ghost, right? Daniel was saying while he was trying to calm himself from the panic he was already starting to feel. He is afraid, yes but he is curious as well.  
He doesn't know exactly where did he get the courage to go here, alone. Well maybe the feeling of missing his members is a much stronger feeling than his fear of ghosts or of being alone. Maybe his longing the stronger feeling that brought him here.  
And maybe, it is the same feeling that lead him to opening the door and actually trying to see who could possibly there. 

 

Daniel is ready to shout "I'm going to die here" and call his manager hyung's number only to arrive to an empty room. Everything in the right place, mattress looking clean with clean sheets still attached to them.  
He should feel relieved not to see someone but he felt bothered when he suddenly felt a hand touching his ankles. 

"BAHHHHHHH!"

"Wha----"

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

He isn't a ghost but he must be an apparition because he's actually seeing his Seongwu hyung under his bed just like the first time he entered this room, still trying to pull a prank on him but the thing is, maybe he is actually here. 

" I can't believe you still fell for it. "

"You know, I easily get scared, right?"

"Of course, that's why it's fun to pull these pranks on you."

"Hyung... "

"Are you scared? Did I scare you?"

Daniel is now giving his Seongwu hyung that look. That look that tells him, I hate you, you know I'm afraid of ghosts but the same look that tells him, but I miss you pulling these pranks on me. 

"But feeling like I'm going through this new journey alone is scarier....." Daniel muttered under his breath, barely audible. 

 

They both fell into a heavy silence. 

 

Daniel contemplating if he should say what he wanted to say and Seongwu contemplating whether he should ask. 

They don't have any idea who walked towards whom first but they found each other in a tight embrace.  
Daniel wanted to say so many things.  
Daniel is feeling so many things all at once when he let out a choked sob. Seongwu, just started caressing his head with his left hand and his back with the other. 

"Niel, it's okay."

"Hyung, I'm scared."

"I know, I know. But hyung is always here right? "

Daniel isn't talking about his prank earlier. He is talking about a feeling he wanted to tell someone but never be understood. They'll always tell him, "You're the Kang Daniel, what's there to be afraid of, anyway?"  
It isn't the thought of not becoming as popular as before or as successful as before that scares him. He's scared he can't be the same Daniel again after losing a part of the Daniel before. 

 

But here, on their old room, while being hugged by Seongwu made Daniel feel like everything just dissipates. Those held in tears, those sleepless nights, those unending emptiness and longing he felt when they all separated, is suddenly replaced by warmth. This feeling is what he was longing for. The feeling of ease, of comfort, of acceptance and of home.  
His upcoming debut is probably Daniel's biggest pressure. Everyone is looking forward to see what he still has to offer. Everyone is anticipating whether he'll be successful or not. After all, he has always been called as "South Korea's It boy". A title which is both a blessing and a burden.

This feeling of comfort is what Daniel misses the most. How Seongwu would always know how feels and how to comfort him. Being with Seongwu just feels like everything in the right place.  
"Daniel, you have been doing good, you will always do good."

"I don't know, Hyung. How do I do all of these without all of you? What if I'm still not enough?"

"For the people who love you, you will always be enough... Niel. You don't have to meet the public's expectations towards you. After all you aren't doing this for them, you are doing this for the people who love you. Just like us, just like me.... For us, you will always be worth it."

If time machines were a thing, Daniel would surely be using one now. Because if there is one thing he would always choose to do, it's chasing his dreams and in the process, getting to know Seongwu.

"Daniel, you know you can always come to hyung, right?"  
Daniel only nods.

"Just like this, we can talk like we always use to. Or hang-out when we have time. We can still go to the salon or the dentists together. You will always have me to lean on."

"Thanks, hyung. That.... That means a lot to me."  
Sometimes, Daniel wishes Seongwu would always need him just like the way he does. But nw, all he wishes is for times like this to keep on happening. 

 

 

 

\----------------- 

 

 

 

It's 5:30am, amidst all the people who are probably still in bed, or people waking up to go to their work or classes, there are still two persons stuck in the middle of wanting to make the night longer and not wanting the new day to come. Just like how they once di th day they moved dorms. A whole night of lying on mattress while sharing few bottles of beer and stories ...... and feelings. 

 

Seongwu said he was happy that night. 

 

 

Daniel thinks he'll always be happy to share a night with him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic after watching Therefore concert last week, when I was at the behest of my saddest emotions. I don't know why did I even write this, but yeah, maybe I'm just too sad and I'm just gonna miss OngNiel so much. And thank you for reading this.


End file.
